


Just Relax

by bingbong21



Series: Hunk and Lance's Explicit Guide to Achieving Zen [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Hunk (Voltron), Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Fight me on it, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hand Jobs, M/M, Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepy Cuddles, Threesome - M/M/M, bi/pan lance, it was only a fic HOW DID IT END UP LIKE THIS, keith would definitely compliment and insult you at the same time, look he's either bi or pan and i refuse to limit people's interpretations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bingbong21/pseuds/bingbong21
Summary: Since Shiro's disappearance it's been a trying time for Keith. Hunk and Lance notice and decide to offer a rather unorthodox method of relaxation.





	Just Relax

**Author's Note:**

> This idea actually came to me for Let’s Get this Show on the Road for certain things down the road, but then I remembered I’m trying to keep confirmation of non-canon/not hinted at ships out of it. So then this happened.  
> Also, this is my first time writing a threesome and first time even venturing in writing an asexual character? So yeah...take as you will.

Keith sighed, running a hand down his face as he stared up at the ceiling. Despite the exhaustion running deep in his bones, he couldn’t find it in hi to sleep. Every time he closed his eyes all he could see were the dimmed eyes of the Black Lion staring back at him. If his exhaustion allowed him to drift further, he’d begin hearing Shiro’s voice during those last moments of the battle, relive the desperation that he felt protecting him from Zarkon, the crushing despair when the cockpit was empty. Sometimes he dreamed of Shiro calling out to him, begging him to find him and asking why he abandoned him yet again; other times, he merely dreamed of the day they told him Kerberos failed. Other times, on Keith’s more unfortunate days, he dreamed of reunions filled with tears, or of scenarios where he could pretend Shiro was never gone, either from Voltron or the Garrison. Either way, he always awoke the same way: tears down his face, calling Shiro’s name. 

Even if everyone wasn’t grieving and coping in their own way, Keith doubted he would seek comfort. He had always been a loner, always guarding his weaknesses even from eyes looking to help. He was like Pidge in that aspect; ever since Shiro disappeared she seemed to revert to her earlier disposition, refusing to let anyone in. She and Slav had taken residence in the Black Lion’s hanger with occasional visits from Hunk, all three working on some ways to find Shiro based on Slav’s multiverse theories. While they searched other universes, Coran and Allura searched this one, tirelessly scanning for any sign of Shiro drifting out in the cosmos. 

Hunk and Lance seemed to be the only ones not working to find Shiro. However, their work, Keith conceded, was possibly even more important than locating Shiro. They were the ones making sure no one worked themselves to death, made sure people were still sleeping and eating. Lance’s humor adjusted itself, going from brash and loud to mellow and subtle; despite the somber air of the castle, sometimes he could draw a smile. Hunk was constantly in the kitchen, stress baking a variety of both edible and inedible creations to share amongst everyone. He also theorized with Pidge and Slav, offering his hand at engineering a device to travel to alternate dimensions. 

Everyone went about their personal goals, whether they be finding Shiro or keeping everyone healthy; everyone except Keith. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t have personal goals at the moment. In fact, they could be summarized quite easily: find Shiro, and keep training so that no one else vanished. But he could only train so much before the exhaustion forced him to stop before he collapsed in a pile on the training room floor. As for finding Shiro…while he wasn’t proud to admit it, Keith was terrified of being in the same room as the Black Lion. He was afraid that it would willingly open its jaws to him, a sign that he was accepting Keith as the new Black Paladin of Voltron. A sing that could be easily interpreted, for all intents and purposes, that Shiro was forever lost to them. On the other hand, he was afraid that the Black Lion would inexplicably keep him from entering; a fear that was generally unfounded, as Black had let him in twice without repercussions. However, the mere idea of Black, something so entwined with his mental image of Shiro, rejecting him for whatever arbitrary reason had him scurrying to the farthest reaches of the castle. The irony that this was essentially part of his Blade of Marmora trial brought to life was not lost on him. 

What was lost on him were the soft knocks on his door; it was only when they became a pounding that he snapped out of his daydream. With a heavy groan he dragged himself out of bed, running his fingers through unkempt air in an attempt to comb through the tangles. He’d been expecting Pidge at the door at her wit’s end with what she could accomplish with the Black Lion without someone who could operate the controls. He’d even been expecting Allura or Coran standing there somberly, expressing their deepest condolences for his loss but insisting that they had to choose a new Black Paladin. What he wasn’t expecting to see was Hunk and Lance standing on the other side, looking as relaxed as they could be. 

“Yeah?” he asked; internally he flinched at the harsh way it came out. The only reaction he saw was the way Hunk and Lance glanced at each other before deciding to speak.

“Mind if we come in? And before you say no,” Lance held up his hands, seeing the look in Keith’s eyes, “Hunk brought some space goodies.”

Hunk pulled a plate from behind his back, placing it directly under Keith’s nose. “Used some of the ingredients Kolivan brought from the headquarters. A lot better than some of the stuff I’ve made recently, trust me.” 

Keith vaguely registered the dull pangs of hunger the sight brought. The shape reminded him of lemon bars, the visual texture promising that if he bit into the treat it would be moist and chewy. Instead of a creamy yellow the bars were a deep purple speckled with neon green throughout, as if Hunk had used the food goo to act as a cement for the ingredients. What caught Keith’s attention though was the smell, a spiced mint that had his mouth watering after only a faint whiff. Briefly he wondered if the ingredients Kolivan had brought had a specific effect on Galra, or if he truly was as voraciously hungry as these bars made him feel. Either way Keith knew he would devour the treats, so he stepped aside and allowed Lance and Hunk to enter his room; the two friends shared a smile before entering. Hunk pushed the plate further into Keith’s space as Lance fell onto his bed, quickly making himself comfortable as if he were in his room instead of Keith’s.

“Dude, your sheets are so scratchy,” Lance grumbled, rolling onto his stomach. He propped himself up on his arms, blue eyes watching as Keith hesitantly took a bar from the tray. “Feels like sleeping on a haystack; no wonder you look like crap.” 

Before he could begin to even formulate a comeback Hunk had pressed the plate into his hands before turning to lecture Lance, one hand pressed on his hip and the other waggling in the air. “Lance I keep telling you, even if that _is_ fabric softener, which I really doubt it is, it’s going to destroy your sheets!” 

Lance waved a hand dismissively, “ _Relax_ buddy, Pidge translated it for me and it’s definitely not like, corrosive acid or something.” 

Keith cut in before Hunk could retort. “Did you two just…come here to argue about laundry?”

Hunk and Lance looked at each other before returning their joint attention back to Keith. “No, but it’s a very important discussion to have,” Hunk replied, hands on his hips. “It can get pretty heated depending on how you feel about it.” 

Keith nodded, eyeing the bar in his hand warily. “I’ll keep that in mind. So what _did_ you two come here for?”

“ _Well_ ,” Lance drawled, stretching the word as if it were another part of his body lounging across Keith’s bed, “We’ve noticed that ever since…’the incident’, you’ve kinda not been yourself.” 

“Which is totally understandable,” Hunk interjected, refusing to give Keith time to chew over both the bar and the reminder of Shiro’s disappearance. “I mean, people deal and cope with stuff differently, you know? Naturally everyone’s gonna be a little off.” 

Lance nodded, stepping back into the conversation, “Yeah! Everyone’s dealing with it in their own way. It’s just, based on circumstantial evidence we figured that you’re taking it harder than say, Pidge or Allura. So we figured that we’d come and give you a comfort session; very personalized, private, that kinda junk.” 

Keith hummed, swallowing the chunk of pastry he had bitten. “So what, you’re gonna pin me down to the mattress until I take a nap like Pidge?” 

As he took a second bite, Lance shrugged. “I mean probably not, unless that’s what you’re into.” 

Keith’s eyes widened as he inhaled sharply, a small piece of the bar getting lodged in his throat. He clutched at Hunk as he pounded on his chest, working to dislodge the piece; he lurched forward as Hunk slapped his back forcefully. He spat the moist ball onto the ground, the piece oddly reminding of a hairball, hands resting on his knees as he took deep gulps of air between coughs, barely registering the gentle touch of Hunk rubbing his back. He jerked his head up, glaring at Lance with as much fury as he could muster as he hissed venomously. 

_**“What?”** _

Hunk narrowed his eyes at Lance, who did look honestly apologetic about almost killing the Red Paladin, before turning placing his hand on Keith’s shoulder to get his attention. “Keith, do you remember ever hearing any…rumors, about me and Lance, back at the Garrison?”

Keith frowned as he thought back to his time enrolled at the Garrison, searching his memory for any rumor that would explain this current situation. If it didn’t involve Shiro or classes though, his recollection was sparse at best; things like gossip and socialization weren’t even blips on his radar. However, deep in the dregs of his memories, he recalled a lazy night spent in Shiro’s room ignoring homework in favor of half-heartedly listening to Shiro share some of the school’s hot gossip. Apparently when you were the school’s golden student you got a chance to corroborate whether the cadet level gossip had any credibility to it. The topic that particular night had been Shiro discussing the credibility of one of the steamier pieces he had heard during his time there: two students were apparently going around offering their services to anyone who seemed stressed.

_“Services,” Keith asked, glancing up from the textbook opened in front of him. Shiro nodded, glad to have finally gotten a response that wasn’t monosyllabic._

_“According to the stories, these two will do just about anything you ask of them; massages, just watching movies together, and even **sex**.”  
Keith hummed, tapping his pencil against the edge of his book, “So they’re prostitutes?”_

_“That’s where it gets really juicy though,” Shiro’s eyes gleamed as he leaned closer to Keith, breath a conspiratorial whisper. “These guys don’t ask for any payment. No money, no class notes, no items; hell, sometimes they don’t even ask to finish! They say that all they want is to ‘help people relax’.”_

_Keith had to admit, not asking for anything in return was incredibly peculiar, especially at a place like the Garrison. Everyone here always wanted something in return for something, and having two people do something so intimate just for altruistic purposes? No wonder they were a hot piece of gossip._

_“They’re also incredibly good at covering their tracks,” Shiro continued. “However, considering that the rumors seemed to originate within the cargo pilot class, commanders are speculating that perhaps one or both of the perpetrators are in that program. But even then, that’s just an educated guess at best.”_

_“You seem very invested in this; any particular reason?”_

_Shiro’s face flushed slightly as he turned away from Keith’s knowing smirk, “Get your mind out of the gutter! I would just like to tell them that, while their efforts are appreciated, they should stop before they get in trouble.”_

_“Right.”_

Keith felt his face flush as he stared at Hunk and Lance as the potential revelation dawned on him like an unwanted sunrise. He glanced down at the baked treat in his hand, a small part of him faintly whispering that perhaps the Blade were all secretly rave Galra who took hallucinogens when they weren’t (or even were) trying to take down Zarkon. It would explain a lot about the layout of their base, the suit he wore during his trials, even the outfits they wore casually; anything to ignore the truth that _Shiro would have done intimate things with **Hunk and Lance**_.

Hunk waved his hand in front of Keith’s face, “Hey Galra Keith? You okay there buddy? You’re kinda turning purple and Kolivan did _not_ tell me it’d bring out your Galra side.”

“I think he forgot how to breathe,” Lance spoke up, now hanging off the edge of the bed upside, hands stuffed in his pockets.

At the verbal reminder, Keith inhaled deeply, leaping back away from Hunk. Hunk raised his hands defensively, clearly nervous about his reaction. But how else was he supposed to react after finding out that two of his teammates, friends, classmates, arguably brothers in all but blood were…were…

 _“You two were **prostitutes** ,”_ Keith hissed, the statement also a question with the way his voice cracked and rose at the end. Hunk rubbed the back of his neck as Lance pulled himself into a sitting position, legs crossed on his bed.

“Uh, we never got paid, so technically it wasn’t prostitution,” Lance waggled his index finger in Keith’s direction. “Think of it more like, friends with benefits! Except, you know, they weren’t really friends but classmates. So I guess it was classmates with benefits?”

 _“That isn’t important right now,”_ Keith snapped; both Lance and Hunk flinched at his tone. Keith pinched the bridge of his nose, forcing himself to take a deep breath as he repeated Shiro’s mantra to himself, placing the plate of treats down to distract himself. He had to remind himself that, at least according to Shiro, neither Lance or Hunk ever did it for sexual gratification, and that they did a wide range of activities; when it was staring you in the face, though, it was hard to remember anything.

“So, what, you two decided that I needed to be… _propositioned_ , in order to feel better,” Keith asked, tone less sharp than before. It still held enough of a judgmental edge to it to cause Hunk and Lance to avert their gazes to different corners of the room, fidgeting nervously under his gaze.

“Well, when you say it like _that_ it sounds so dirty…”

“Look,” Lance interjected, pushing himself off the bed, “If you don’t want to, that’s fine. We can just forget this all happened and go play Phantasm Two while eating those…whatever they are that Hunk made until we collectively pass out.”

Keith crossed his arms over his chest, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. While playing the game would be a simpler, safer option Keith knew it would do absolutely nothing to remove the edge that had been keeping him awake at night and in the training deck at all hours of the day. But, as he remembered from his conversation with Shiro, whatever Lance and Hunk did, even when it wasn’t sexual, was usually relaxing enough to knock a person out immediately afterwards; something Keith desperately needed sooner rather than later.

He exhaled, shifting from one foot the other. “And…if I do? Want to, that is.”

Lance blinked, not having expecting that response after his initial reaction. He quickly recovered, letting a small smile grace his face. “Then you let Hunk and I take care of you.”

Keith drummed his fingers, contemplating the offer; both men were attractive in their own rights. Despite being a royal pain in his ass Lance was undeniably physically attractive with his tall, lean body the color of coffee with a tad more creamer than he would usually take and striking blue eyes framed by long eyelashes the same rich brown as the messy mop on top of his head. If he ever toned down the obnoxious attitude and toilet humor, Keith would even dare say that someone would be lucky to have him as their significant other. Keith glanced over at Hunk who, while not conventionally attractive, was just as appealing a choice as Lance. While he looked to be merely fat and fluff, whenever he flexed even the slightest the massive muscles beneath were made apparent; on more than one occasion Keith had wondered if his biceps would rip his shirt. Paired with his timid, compassionate personality, culinary skills, and thick brown hair, and one could easily overlook his debilitating case of Foot in Mouth Syndrome. Add in his current state and desire to sleep, and the offer was sounding far too good to pass up, consequences be damned.

Keith dropped his hands to his thighs, the resounding clap snapping Hunk and Lance’s attention to him, “Alright; let’s do this.”

“Wait really,” Hunk asked, blinking owlishly at Keith’s sudden acceptance; behind him Lance was grinning.

“Yup,” Keith nodded, gesturing vaguely at the two as he began to remove his gloves. “Gimme the whole package, or, whatever you call it.”

“Oh I’ve got a package to give you alright,” Lance purred, gesturing at himself as he leaned backwards. His only response to the innuendo was Hunk running his hands down his face with a loud groan while Keith stared at him with an expression conveying both his mild annoyance and unimpressed reaction. “Okay no, you can’t set me up for a line like that and then get mad when I go for it! That’s just-that’s not fair dude.”

“I’m not mad, just incredibly disappointed.”

“Yeah same,” Hunk replied; Lance gasped, causing Hunk to lift his hands up. “It’s just, you have _better_ lines. Lines that _don’t_ make me cringe and reevaluate all my life choices.”

Lance grinned, leaning forward to rest his head on his knees, “But how else will you know you’ve made the best choices if I don’t constantly remind you?”

“I’m pretty sure I’d manage.”

Lance hummed, eyes flitting over to Keith who had crossed his arms over his chest, “Speaking of managing, we’ve probably managed to bore Keith to death over here. How about we actually get this party moving towards the no pants part?”

Hunk glanced back over at Keith, face flushing at the gaze Keith fixed on him. He looked back at Lance as he fiddled with his fingers, eyes pleading for Lance to make the first move instead. Lance rolled his eyes and, with all the grace and gentleness of someone who’s impatient for the main attraction to begin, pressed his feet into the small of his back and shoved. He stumbled forward, catching himself short of bowling Keith over onto the ground.

“Sorry,” Hunk rubbed the back of his neck. “So, um, yeah, just making sure…you’re still cool with this?”

“You wouldn’t still be here if I wasn’t.”

“No yeah, obviously. I mean, you could probably kick both our butts into next week without breaking a sweat,” Hunk continued, eyes darting to a corner of the room. “It’s just, you know, consent is very important and I wanna make sure you’re one hundred percent sure before we start anything. Not that we can’t stop anytime in the middle though, cuz like, we can, but-”

“Hunk,” Hunk’s gaze jerked over to Keith at the sound of his name. Keith huffed, wrapping his fingers into the collar of Hunk’s shirt, voice lowered to a whisper, “Stop thinking.”

He tugged Hunk forward, pushing up on the balls of his feet to press his lips against Hunk’s; he couldn’t help the surge of pride at Hunk’s startled noise. How, even though Hunk was the one to proposition this little liaison, _he_ could reduce him to a stuttering mess that needed someone to make the first move. It was a heady feeling, comparable to flying Red into battle and taking down Galra war ships and cruisers, a sense of power and control that had been sorely lacking in his life lately. Paired with the plush fullness of Hunk’s mouth responding against his and the steady warmth of large hands grasping onto his hips, and Keith could easily see why someone would want to come back for more.

The hands on his hips began to prod, moving in small circles as they moved up to his lower back; Keith groaned, pressing more against Hunk to escape the sweet pleasurable pain of the massage. Hunk chuckled, continuing his journey of loosening the tense muscles that he found along his path. Trapped in Hunk’s sturdy embrace Keith could only hum and whine as Hunk worked his magic, releasing tension that he hadn’t even realized he had been carrying. He was vaguely aware of being turned around, but all thought flew out the window when Hunk reached down to continue his mission on Keith’s rear, easily palming and squeezing both jean clad cheeks in both hands. All he could focus on was the desire to press himself against Hunk, wrap his legs around his waist, and let the Yellow Paladin carry him; briefly he wondered if the weight of recent events made him heavier, and if even Hunk would be unable to carry them. Before he could test this thought he felt a hand grasp onto his belt loops, pulling him to lay sprawled on the bed.

He only had a brief moment to take a breath and attempt to gather his thoughts before Lance’s mouth was on his, kisses wetter and far less reserved than Hunk’s. He groaned as a hand slipped under his shirt, black fabric bunching up as nails gently scraped over his stomach, allowing Lance to slide his tongue into his mouth. As his tongue was coaxed into following Lance’s back into his mouth Keith’s hands flew to press him closer, one fisting the fabric at his hip while the other tangled in downy soft brown hair; Lance breathed out a laugh at his enthusiasm before eagerly returning the sentiment. So engrossed in the heat of Lance’s body and mouth pressing him into the mattress, Keith didn’t notice Hunk kneeling at the edge of the bed, nimble fingers tugging his boots off. It was only when a soft but firm pressure was applied to the balls of his feet that Keith remembered the third participant in this endeavor; a third participant who, in his opinion, was getting the short end of the stick. Focused solely on that thought Keith pushed Lance up, regrettably detaching their lips with a lewd smack and thin string of saliva between them so he could focus bleary eyes on Hunk. Lance blinked, stunned from their previous interaction, struggling to piece together what was occurring.

“Keith…” He questioned, following his gaze to see Hunk expertly rolling Keith’s ankles. Realization dawned on him; he grasped Keith’s chin, directing steel blue eyes dark with lust to focus on him. “Don’t worry about Hunk; he’s more into the whole rubbing and massaging thing, you know? Not really a fan of penetration and making out.”

“Uh, for good reason,” Hunk chimed in, breaking his concentration on spreading Keith’s toes. “You ever really think about the whole process? It’s gross and, quite frankly, I can’t find any way that people would actually enjoy it.”

“That’s cuz most people think with their dicks and not their brains Hunk. And _you_ ,” Lance directed his attention back to Keith, “Need to focus less on what we might need, and more on letting go.”

Any protests Keith might have had were immediately silenced as Lance connected their lips again, tongue not even waiting for an invitation as it dove back in to its previous rhythm. The most Keith could find himself capable of were moans and gasps that Hunk elicited when pressing down on certain pressure points on the arches of his feet. He hadn’t thought that getting a massage while being kissed senseless would render him so pliant, but the sharp pain followed by a sweet pleasurable release as Hunk expertly worked the muscles loose, paired with the feather touch of Lance’s hand trailing up his abdomen and slick caresses of his tongue, had him writhing and struggling to remember to breathe. Fortunately, Lance didn’t seem to mind, using it as an opportunity to study every crevice of his mouth, relentlessly searching for the spots that would elicit the strongest reactions from the Red Paladin and overall dominating the kiss.

Hunk hummed, fingering the bottom of the jeans that Keith wore, “You know I hate to interrupt, but if I want to give a good massage you gotta get up so Keith can take his pants off.”

Lance pulled away with a wet pop, frowning as he considered Hunk’s proposal, “But Hunk,” Lance whined, “He looks so good like this. Can’t you just, I dunno, fit your magic fingers underneath the cloth?”

“Tried that; my hands are too big and his pants are too tight.”

“Really? Cuz I think they are quite the perfect fit,” Lance purred, eyeing the obvious bulge that Keith’s jeans didn’t hide. “What about just doing it over the clothes?”

“That’s even worse!”

“Lance,” Keith rasped out, voice husky arousal; both Hunk and Lance immediately turned their attention to him. “Lemme up.”

Lance pouted, grumbling under his breath as he did exactly as he was told; Hunk leaned back on his heels, giving Keith room to work. Keith sat up, blinking rapidly to ignore the sudden rush of blood from sitting up too quickly after being prone for so long. He felt his flush deepen as he became aware of Hunk and Lance watching him, eyes following the slight fumbles of his hands as he worked to remove his belt. He cleared his throat, hoping to ease some of the awkwardness he felt; he held back a laugh as Hunk and Lance snapped to attention, similar to a dog hearing their food crinkle.

“You guys can…” Keith gestured vaguely with his hand, “You know, take yours off?”

As if the sound of a gun went off, Hunk and Lance sprang into action, both fumbling with their buckles; Keith rolled his eyes as he heard Lance give a muttered curse. By the time he had peeled off his black skinny jeans, leaving him in a plain pair of black boxers and his shirt, Hunk had calmly removed his cargo shorts and shed his vest, leaving him in his yellow shirt and rusty orange boxers. Lance yelped, catching himself on the bed as he tripped over the last of his jeans; Hunk snickered, and Keith couldn’t help the small grin on his face.

“Hey, that’s not funny,” Lance groused, glaring at Hunk. “I could have been seriously hurt, and then you two would have had to explain to Coran how exactly this happened.”

“I have explained my way out of far more embarrassing situations for you Lance,” Hunk retorted; Lance waved his hand dismissively.

“Yeah, but you’ve never had Mr. Blunt-and-Literal on your side before.”

“Are you insinuating that I’m a bad liar,” Keith asked, eyebrow raised in a questioning manner. Lance smirked, scooting closer to Keith on the bed, hand overlapping his.

“Well I mean, if we take previous evidence and the fact that while we were kissing your tongue was as quick as lead, then yeah I’d hazard that guess,” Lance teased, finger poking the center of Keith’s chest. Keith scowled, smacking the hand away before grasping at the collar of Lance’s shirt.

“I’ll show you lead tongue,” He growled before slanting his mouth over Lance’s; Lance made a surprised noise in the back of his throat, hands scrambling to find purchase. Keith smirked into the kiss, tongue quickly taking the lead as he felt one of Lance’s hands settle on his shoulder while the other tangled in the hair at the base of his skull. His smugness was replaced with surprise as the hand in his hair gave a sharp tug, eliciting a sharp hiss as his hand loosened its grip and his head jerked back. Lance took the chance to lick a stripe up the column of his throat, starting at the collar and ending at his earlobe.

“Should always ask before you take mullet,” Lance breathed, hot breath fanning against the side of Keith’s face. He readjusted himself so that he straddled one of Keith’s thighs, his right thigh tucked neatly between Keith’s legs. “I’d have gladly let you take the lead, but now you gotta face the music. Just make sure you stay nice and still for Hunk, okay?”

His hands dove down to Keith’s ass, grasping the supple flesh and pulling him forward to grind on his thigh as he bit into Keith’s earlobe. Keith’s back arched involuntarily, eyes rolling in the back of his head at the first touch to his aching cock. He raised and dropped his hips a few times, addicted to the feeling of Lance’s fingers digging tighter into his ass as he rubbed against the smooth skin of his thigh. He would have gladly ridden Lance’s thigh to completion, chasing after that high that seemed to grow closer with every second, however the telltale feeling of the pressure from Hunk’s fingers reminded him that with one wrong move he could potentially injure himself by accident. Summoning what little self-control he had left Keith ceased his movements, whining as the pleasure was reduced from raging inferno to building crescendo. Lance shushed him, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth; Keith chased after it, pressing his lips to Lance’s and allowing him to slide his tongue in.

Despite the slower pace, Keith would argue that it was even better than before when he was mindlessly riding Lance’s thigh. Every press of Hunk’s fingers released months’ worth of tension and exertion in an instant, leaving behind muscles that simultaneously felt heavy with relaxation and light as air. This surreal feeling, coupled with the slow grind Lance had begun and the wet heat of Lance’s mouth on his, had Keith’s head spinning with desire. He felt his pulse and breath quicken as he felt Hunk’s hands travel up his thigh, inching dangerously close to his straining erection; vaguely he wondered if touching dicks was considered “gross” in Hunk’s book, or if he saw it as only another form of massage. He hoped it was the latter, as he somehow knew that the touch of those hands on his cock would be more intense than they were anywhere else on his body. To his disappointment the hands retreated, only to begin the same journey on the other leg; time seemed to slow to a standstill as he waited in anticipation for the gentle yet firm touch of Hunk’s hands creep up his thigh. He held his breath as fingertips inched closer to the hem of his underwear, ghosting underneath the fabric for just a moment. Closer…. he just needed it _closer_ damn it.

When Hunk retreated once again Keith groaned, wrenching his head back and leaning heavily against the wall as his chest heaved. He fixed his hooded gaze on Hunk, ignoring how Lance swallowed as his tongue darted out to lick his lips, “Hunk… _please_.”

Hunk had the audacity to smile at him, a gentle look as he continued to knead his muscles, “What is it Keith?”

“Need you to touch it,” Keith mumbled, legs spreading best as they could with Lance straddled over him. He thought he might have heard Lance exhale heavily but couldn’t be sure, as all his attention was focused on convincing Hunk to give him exactly what he wanted in that moment. He frowned as Hunk chuckled; what exactly about this was humorous?

“But if I do that, then you won’t let me touch anywhere else. You’ll just want my hand wrapped so tight around your dick you’ll think you’re fucking the universe’s best fleshlight,” Hunk replied, eyes glinting with a sinful mirth. “I wanna make you boneless for reasons besides milking you for all your worth. Think you can let me do that?”

Keith nodded wordlessly, unable to form a sentence as his mind worked overtime to process the various levels of filth in the unexpected reasoning. He wasn’t the only one, as Lance stared at Hunk with wide eyes, mouth opening and closing as his mind obviously rebooted itself. Hunk ignored both their expressions, pulling his shirt off and wrapping his arms around the two of them so that he could reposition them to fit snugly behind Keith. He lifted Keith’s arms above his head, pulling off the black shirt carefully before tossing it across the room. He placed his hands on Keith’s shoulders and began to knead the muscles, pressing his thumbs into his back. Keith groaned, arching his back and leaning into the touch; he vaguely wondered why he had wanted those hands on his dick when they could do _this_ to his shoulders.

“You done rebooting there Lance,” Hunk asked jokingly, slowly rotating Keith’s head to work the kinks out of his neck. Keith hummed, eyes fluttering shut just as Lance snapped back to attention, eyes blinking rapidly.

“Yeah, yeah I’m good,” Lance muttered under his breath, scrambling to pull off his own shirt. “Just…Jesus Christ Hunk, where did you learn to talk like that?”

“I’m asexual Lance, not a saint.”

Lance shrugged, conceding to the point fairly quickly in favor of pressing more against Keith, thigh settled snugly between Keith’s, bringing Keith’s arousal back to the forefront of his mind. Keith moaned, pressing his face into the side of Hunk’s neck as a full body shudder wracked his body. He felt Hunk’s chest move with the deep chuckle before feeling a gentle pressure against his temple; he felt his face flush with something other than arousal at the gesture, having not expected something so sweet in the midst of burning arousal. It was similar to a breath of fresh air in the smoky room, a startling sense of clarity almost as dizzying as the passionate kisses and caresses from earlier. A nip at his pulse and hands sensually dragging themselves down his sides to play with the button on his boxers were enough to stoke the flames back to their previous heights, the smoky haze of lust clouding his mind again. The pressure against his temple disappeared in favor of pressing soft kisses to the right side of his neck as the fingers at his boxers swiftly undid the button. Keith groaned in relief as Lance reached in, pulling out the erect cock and beginning slow firm strokes.

The bed creaked; Keith opened pried his face out of Hunk’s neck to watch as Lance resettled himself on the bed. Lance seemed entranced with watching his hand move over Keith’s dick, fingers rubbing against the head to smear the fluids that had begun to leak during the earlier explorations. Keith found it difficult to swallow as he realized how close Lance’s mouth was to the head, so focused on the image that he barely noticed Hunk having moved onto his lower back. Something warm and dark swirled in his gut at the idea of Lance, the most talkative member of the team, being unable to speak because he was too busy letting Keith use his mouth for his pleasure.

“If we had the right stuff, I’d eat you out,” Lance spoke, eyes dark as he stared up at Keith; Keith’s dick twitched in his hand in response. “Stretch you out with my fingers and tongue, get you so sloppy and wet you’d barely remember to call out my name. But condoms, lube, and dental dams aren’t exactly easy to find in space, and I don’t exactly want to forgo protection. But I’m sure this should be good enough for now.”

With those final words and a wink Lance dove down, the head of Keith’s cock slipping past plush lips. Keith gasped, attempting to buck his hips upwards into Lance’s mouth but finding that instead that Hunk held them steady. Keith whined, thoughts focused solely on the burning need to thrust further into the warm wet heat that Lance was providing. Hunk shushed him, nuzzling and pressing light kisses against his neck as Lance slowly bobbed up and down, each time going a little further down than before. His mind blanked on each tight drag upwards; at one point he had settled his hands into the soft brown hair between his legs with no recollection of doing so. His nails accidentally scraped against Lance’s scalp, eliciting a hum of approval from the Blue Paladin that had Keith keening and desperately writhing in Hunk’s lap. Hunk lifted his head from nosing at Keith’s pulse, lips brushing against the shell of his ear to whisper unintelligible sweet nothings. Still, it wasn’t enough; he needed it to be tighter, needed it to feel something pulse around his cock in response to its intrusion. It wasn’t until he felt his glans slip past the beginning of Lance’s impossibly tight throat that he could identify what he needed. As soon as the sensation was there, it was gone, his tip sliding back to the front of Lance’s mouth.

“More,” Keith whined, tugging lightly at Lance’s hair, hoping that he’d understand the message. Lance looked up curiously, watching his expression as he sank back down to the allow the tip to hit the back of his throat. Keith hissed, grip tightening in Lance’s hair as his throat twitched around his cock. Through the mind numbing pleasurable haze Keith saw Lance’s eyes widen in understanding as he pulled back, leaving a shiny trail of spit in his wake. Lance pushed Hunk’s hands that were holding his hips out of the way, allowing him to brace himself and get as deep as he comfortably could.

Keith exhaled, fighting against the urge to hold Lance still and fuck into the fleeting tightness of his throat until he was choking on cum. Still he felt the tightening of his muscles even as Hunk dragged his hands upwards to knead at his chest. Slowly, teasingly, Hunk’s fingers circled his nipples, a stark contrast to the speed at which Lance bobbed on Keith’s dick. As if they read each other’s minds Lance suddenly took Keith down to the base as Hunk pinched and pulled outwards, and Keith was plummeting over the edge as if he had been kicked over it.

Keith sagged against Hunk, breath coming in short pants; he winced as Lance swallowed around him, taking all of his cum. He shivered as Lance pulled off, the cooler air of the castle a far cry from the moist heat of Lance’s mouth. So caught up in coming down from his orgasmic high that he barely registered being shifted from Hunk’s arms to Lance’s. It was only when Lance laid down with him that he looked up to see Lance running fingers through tousled hair.

“Lance, you need water,” Hunk asked, the rustle of clothing indicating that he was getting dressed.

Lance nodded, grimacing as he licked his lips, “Ugh, yes please. Spunk always leaves such a nasty aftertaste.”

“Yet another reason to avoid the whole thing in general.”

Lance waved dismissively; Hunk rolled his eyes fondly as he left the room, carrying the plate of baked goods out with him. He turned his attention back to Keith, arm wrapped around his shoulder securely. “How you feeling now Captain Mullet?”

Keith blinked slowly, mind working overtime to slog through the sleepiness that had begun to overtake him. “Does….” Words seemed incredibly difficult to come by in the moment, “Does he…he need…”

Lance, thankfully, seemed to understand post orgasm speech, “Nah, he’s sportin’ a half-chub at best. Told ya, Hunk isn’t really into the whole sex stuff; he’s super into cuddling and kissing though. That’s what gives him all those warm fuzzies, ya know?”

Keith hummed, too engulfed in his own warm fuzzies to really want to understand how other people got theirs. What he did want was to curl up and fall asleep, and the warmth that Lance was providing was certainly helping in that endeavor. He sighed, shifting to bury deeper under the sheets as he pulled his legs up; his left knee brushed something firm that had Lance stifling a groan. He peered up from beneath dark bangs to look up at Lance, who stared sheepishly at a different corner of the room.

“Ah, sorry ‘bout that,” Lance rubbed the back of his neck. “Just…got a little riled up myself during the whole thing. No need to worry though; it’ll either go down on its own or I’ll just…ya know, jerk it when I get up.”

Keith shrugged, “Jus’ do it here.”

If he had to describe the sound Lance made, it would have probably been a cross between him choking on his own tongue and being punched in the gut. He wasn’t sure what the big deal was; Lance and Hunk had helped him, so they should at the very least get to relieve themselves in the same room if they needed to. And since Hunk apparently didn’t need to then that left Lance, whose face was turning an interesting shade of red.

“I…uh…” Lance spluttering, clearly searching for the right way to turn him down. Keith rolled his eyes, leaning down to bury his face into Lance’s neck before licking a stripe up it in an imitation of what Lance had done to him earlier. As he licked he lightly ran his fingernails down his chest, causing Lance to shudder and arch into the touch. Playing with the waistband of his boxers seemed to snap Lance out of whatever daze he was in, as he quickly grasped Keith’s wrist and pulled it upwards.

“Hey, y-you don’t have to if you don’t want to, ya know,” Lance chided, squirming in an attempt to meet Keith’s eyes. Keith ducked back down, nosing at his pulse.

“I know,” Keith muttered before latching onto his pulse and giving a strong suck. Lance shouted, grip loosening on Keith’s wrist as he tilted his head to the side to give better access. The same heady feeling from kissing Hunk earlier returned with a vengeance at the sight of Lance splayed next to him and allowing him to do whatever he wanted. If he hadn’t come earlier Keith knew he would have been rock hard, so enticing was the image of cocky confident Lance being reduced to a submissive writhing mess on his bed, a barely noticeable flush spreading down his chest as Keith’s hand dipped past the waistband of his boxers. Immediately his knuckles brushed against the stiff bulge and, with no further foreplay, he grasped it firmly and began to stroke. Lance’s reaction was instantaneous; he dragged Keith from where he had been buried in Lance’s neck up to his lips, mouth open and willing as his tongue pleadingly rubbed against Keith’s. Where the other kisses had been gentle and possessing a finesse to slowly stoke the flames of desire, this one was rough and sloppy, the taste of desperation for climax drawing him in deeper. A few well pressured strokes and Lance got his wish, moaning loudly into Keith’s mouth as wetness spilled in his boxers and over Keith’s hand. Keith pulled back, observing as Lance ran his tongue over wet lips as he came down from his high.

Lance panted, arm thrown over his eyes, “Well…that was…something.”

“Bad something?”

Lance shifted, giving a small smile as he looked at Keith from the corner of his eyes, “No no, good something. Heck of a lot better than jacking it alone.”

Keith nodded, settling himself back to where he previously was before noticing Lance’s situation. He watched as Lance’s breathing slowly petered out, mesmerized by the slowing rise and fall of his chest. The sight must have lulled him into a light nap because the next thing he knew Lance was pushing off the bed, disturbing his rest as he offered exuberant thanks to Hunk. He grumbled, burying his face into his pillow; wasn’t the whole point of this to relax? How the hell was Lance so freaking active? All he wanted to do was curl up in the sheets and sleep until someone inevitably forced them awake earlier than necessary.

“Hey,” His complaints were stopped as he looked up at Hunk, who stood at the edge of the bed dressed in his Altean pajamas, “You okay there Galra Keith?”

Keith rolled his eyes at the nickname. “‘M fine,” He mumbled, rolling onto his side, “Jus’ tired.”

Hunk nodded, hands gesturing uselessly in front of him, “Yeah, no of course, that’s totally understandable. But uh…you mind if I, you know…mind if I climb in?”

Keith sighed, rolling onto his side and arm raised as an invitation to Hunk. Blearily he watched as Hunk pumped his fist in victory before scrambling into the bed and engulfing Keith. He sighed, snuggling into Hunk’s chest; he was so warm and soft yet firm, like a pillow perfectly created for him and him alone. In the back of his mind Keith compared him to that scene in a Disney film with the self-heating inflatable robot, deciding that this was definitely how that robot felt in that moment. He could have easily slipped into a dreamless sleep if it hadn’t been for Lance’s sharp voice cutting through the air.

“Hunk scoot over, you know I need to either sleep in the middle or on the edge.”

Hunk rolled, taking Keith with him so that the Red Paladin’s back now faced Lance, “On the Edge of Glory?” Hunk joked, grinning; Keith and Lance groaned as Lance climbed into the bed, pulling the covers over himself.

“Thanks Hunk, now I’ve got that song in my head,” Lance grumbled, slinging an arm around Keith to pull him back to his chest. “Now I’m gonna have weird Lady gaga inspired dreams, and it’s all your fault.”

Hunk snuggled further into his pillow, arm tightening itself around Keith’s middle, “Just so long as you don’t sing in your sleep. You can’t carry a tune man.”

Lance gasped, but before he could counter Keith had pressed a finger to both his and Hunk’s lips, fixing the both of them with a tired stare, “It’s quiet time. This? This is quiet time. So be quiet.”

The two huffed but acquiesced, readjusting themselves to get comfortable while accommodating Keith. Soon the room was filled only with the sounds of Lance’s soft breathing and Hunk’s comforting snores. This was how Keith found himself falling into a deep sleep, a small smile on his face as he allowed the warmth promising safety fully encompass his senses.

**Author's Note:**

> Friend: You should be careful about shipping or doing whatever in this fandom. People are kinda nuts.  
> Me: *listening to Gasolina* Sorry what was that? Couldn't hear you over the sound of not giving a single flying fuck. 
> 
> Also yes, that was the Galra version of catnip in the space bars. Is why they were so appetizing to Keith.


End file.
